


Friends Again

by MimicMadness



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Making Up, Panic Attacks, Self Loathing, Tommy is only mentioned, l'manburg, more brother au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147
Collections: Cute MCYT





	Friends Again

Dream didn’t like going to L’manburg anymore. Not after his falling out with Sapnap and George - the memories of it still leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, almost tasting of what he had vomited the moment he stumbled into his bathroom. However, journeys to the nation were unfortunately required for one reason or another, mainly on request of his brother or their ghost friend. Leaving his house was a chore nowadays, but it was always nice to see Tubbo and Ghostbur.

He especially liked making lanterns with them.

So, here he was. He knew Ghostbur was at Logstedshire with Tommy, keeping him company. He was really only there to see his brother, not wanting to in the suffocating loneliness of his own home.  _ Maybe I should get a cat… _ He thought idly. As the plank path underfoot shifted from birch to spruce, he tensed up. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing for a few moments, before continuing on. He fiddled with his mask, he didn’t leave his house without it on anymore.

He wondered where Tubbo was, the boy never seeming to sit in one spot for once. Dream smiled under the mask, he and Tubbo were alike in that way. They kept going until they ran out of steam and crashed, and that’s where Dream was now. Crashed, and straight into a wall at that. He swallowed thickly, he didn’t need to be thinking like that. He was there to see his brother and maybe help out around the nation he had built, even if he wasn’t really wanted.

His eyes lingered on the scenery, the houses of wood and stone blending with the landscape beautifully, the crater that L’manburg rested on - slowly being filled with rainwater - was full of greenery and fish. The tiny music stand stood proud in the middle of the main platform, a sign reading “Wilbur Soot, greatest musician in town!” placed on the front of it, Dream could tell from the writing that it was Phil. Then there were the things Ghostbur had mainly built, all of which were beautiful in Dream’s opinion, blending with everything else and not looking like an eyesore.

“What are you doing here?” Dream froze at George’s voice. He swallowed the rising panic and turned to face his former friend, glaring under his mask as his dreamon sparked alive.

“Visiting. Nothing else about this concerns you,  _ traitor _ .” He spat the last word out, his anger still alive underneath the self-loathing. George scoffed.

“Whatever.” He moved on his way but not before pushing Dream roughly.

The clatter of his mask falling to the ground made bile rise in his throat as his eyes locked with George’s mismatched ones.

Dream felt like a deer in the headlights, his body refusing to move as though his feet had been rooted to the wooden floor under him. He knew he must’ve looked pathetic, tensed up with visceral fear clouding his eyes. He needed to hide. He needed a safe spot. He couldn’t grab his mask, there was no time. 

George took a step forward, and Dream bolted.

His body was running on auto-piolet now, tears welling in his eyes and he slipped into the sewer and into Ghostbur’s house, he hid in the library, tears falling down his face as hiccuping sobs left his body. He felt like he was going to puke. He curled into himself, whimpering and shaking. He wished the ground would open up under him and swallow him whole. He couldn’t breathe. The world around him seemed to drown him, swallowing him whole in a dark ocean full of disturbing sea monsters. He knew if he opened his eyes he would see himself, that awful twisted version of himself.

He didn’t hear the door opening, his name - his  _ real _ name - being called out, and the library door being opened. He was only dragged back to reality when he felt a hand graze his knee. His eyes shot open, his body trembling harshly while tears streamed down his face.

“Clay…?” George asked, his gaze full of worry. Dream simply broke back down, crying harder and curling back in on himself. The two sat in silence, the only sound being the crinkling of the fire in the corner of the room, until Dream calmed down enough to where his cries weren’t deafening, only letting out the occasional sob or shuddering breath.

“C-Clay… I know I’m the last person you want to see…” George mumbled, moving to sit beside the other, keeping distance between them. “But I am so fucking sorry.” Guilt crept into his voice. “God, I’ve never been more sorry in my life. I lashed out because I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me and it was such a mistake. I went too far.” George felt himself tearing up too.

“You don't have to forgive me, Clay. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t.” He paused. “I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry, more than you could ever imagine.”

“...forgive you…” Dream mumbled, shifting a bit closer to the other to make his point clear.

“Y-You sure?” Dream responded with a small hum, a mumble of something that sounded like ‘missed you’ sounded from the blond as well. “I missed you too, Clay.”

A few more minutes passed before the two heard the door open, Dream mumbled sleepily as the library door swung open.

“Dream, I’m back! I br-” Ghostbur stopped himself as his eyes landed on George, Dream’s head on his shoulder with dried tear tracks on his face. “What are you doing here?” Ghostbur’s voice dropped, holding a threat.

“‘S fine, Ghost…” Dream raised his voice for the apparition to hear, snuggling a bit closer to George. “Made up… Friends again, right?”

“Friends again. Wouldn’t have it any other way, Dreamy.” George replied fondly, trying to avoid the intense glare of the ghost. Dream hummed happily, grabbing his hand.

“You sure you’re okay, Dream?” Ghostbur floated over to the pair, focusing on the blond.

“Mhm… ‘m okay now.”

“Would you like some blue anyways?” After a moment of consideration, Dream nodded, holding his hand out. Ghostbur handed him the blue and made his way to his chair, sitting down and pulling out one of the books Tubbo had written for him. Silence fell over the room until, around a half-hour later, soft snores filled the air. Ghostbur looked up, eyes directed at Dream who was now fully asleep.

“We should get him somewhere more comfortable than the floor,” Ghostbur stated, standing up and helping George lift Dream. They led him to Ghostbur’s bed and George pulled his hand from Dream’s only to be met by a petulant whine from the boy. Dream reached out blindly, grabbing around for George’s hand, stopping once George grabbed his hand again. Ghostbur stared at the two and shook his head.

“George?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“If you hurt him ever again I will kill you in the slowest and most painful way possible. Got it?” George gulped.

“Got it.”


End file.
